Packing of sensitive goods by wrapping them with an impervious, stretchable wrapping medium, for example a stretch wrap plastic film, has been known for many years. When using this wrapping method the goods are protected against corrosion or soiling during transport and handling. Even large articles, such as coils of steel strip, are packaged with this method. However, packaging of coils of steel strip is particularly difficult due to their shape, size and weight. In order to fully wrap the coil still leaving an open center to receive coil handling equipment a method called through-the-eye wrapping has been developed.
Further, there are solutions available which discloses hand-over of a wrapping material between robotic arms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,060 describe such a system, comprising a pair of opposing robotic arms, which travel around both ends of a coil, handing off a roll of wrapping material back and forth above the coil and in the center of its hollow core, as the coil is slowly rotated by a variable-speed coil roller.
However, a system such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,060 is very large and heavy, partly because it comprises large devices for the robotic arms, and requires sensing systems for coordinating the robotic arms.
It would be desirable to achieve a solution which is smaller, cheaper and easier to implement.